


Now its weird

by DemonDalekDetective



Series: Swarkles feels [5]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDalekDetective/pseuds/DemonDalekDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robin tells Barney that she can't have children, he hugs her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now its weird

When Robin told him that she couldn’t have children, he hugged her. She said that she never wanted children, but Barney knew her better than she thought. He saw her with that baby sock, and how she was looking at it. She wanted children, even if she wouldn’t let herself see it. So he hugged her as his way of saying that he was there for her.

It wasn’t weird right? He had given up on Robin after she had broken his heart so many times. The latest being with Kevin. He gave up Nora for her, and she stayed with Kevin. Why couldn’t they be perfect like Lily and Marshall? And there they were again. Those old feelings for Robin that kept resurfacing. That made it weird. Well, that and the rain.

But he hugged her anyway. And maybe it wasn’t his way to tell her that he was there. She knew that he always was. Maybe it was his way of saying that he loved her no matter what, even if he had always wanted children, and they would never work out anyway. But he did love her, so much it hurt. And he would always love her, no matter who she was with and what happened to her.

***

When Robin told Barney that she couldn’t have kids, he hugged her. And at first it was a bit weird because he was her ex-boyfriend, but then it was comforting, like he was telling her that he would always be there for her. She had never wanted children before, but maybe she just hadn’t found the right guy. Barney was the closest she would ever get to that. He was the only guy who made her want to settle down and have kids, but that was history.

Crap

Old feelings resurfaced, feelings for Barney. But they didn’t work and never would. She was going to leave Kevin for him, but she couldn’t. And maybe it was because she didn’t really love Barney, or maybe Kevin was just too nice. But they were over now. She tried to tell herself that, but her heart was still beating to fast.

And it was weird. And the rain didn’t help. And then she wished that Barney’s hug had meant more that ‘I’m here for you’, because now she wanted to be with him. She wanted to settle down and get married and have kids. But she could never do that, especially not with Barney. His hug didn’t mean ‘I love you’, though Robin loved him. She would always love him, even if he didn’t feel the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments. I love getting them.


End file.
